Pirate Captain: Hinata Silver Eyes
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Hinata as a pirate captain? Who would have guessed! This shy girl is a cross-dressing powerhouse! What will happen if her secret comes out shes actually female? HinataX?
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee-Vallen: And a Hinata-cross-dressing-pirate story was born. Enjoy! Question: Should I make this a One PeiceXNaruto crossover? It would be awsome O.o

Disclaimer: No own of teh Naru Universe. ((I do not own Naruto))

XxXxXxxxXx

Hinata was a pirate. Not just any pirate, a captain of her own ship, the blood moon. Her name was born from her silver eyes, her ships name was from the many atacks she led at night. People were most vulnriable at night. She never lost.

She was a great captain. Her crew only consisting of two others; Itachi, and Gaara. Both completly loyal and dedicated to her rule. Both had amazing fighting skills, making her name even more feard. No one messsed with them.

But theres one problem with her stor; her father wanted a boy.

How did this affect her story?

She was brought up as a boy. No one knew, other than her mother and father, she was female. Even her childhood friends who followed her into the adult world still thought she was a boy. Who were these childhood friends? Itachi Uchiha and Gaara Sabaku. Heirs to their own houses, as she once was. But they abandond that name to be free. To live the life of a pirate.

Dont get her wrong, she wasnt that bad of a pirate. She had good motatives, to help the poor. But her main goal; is to become strong. So strong that she could change the corrupt world they live in.

XxXxxxXxxxXx

Zeelee-Vallen: And theres the short begining. Tell me what you think? And if you want me to turn this into a crossover!


	2. Chapter 2

Do not own Naruto or any other references I may use.

XxXXxXxx

"Hey, hansome." A big busted lady waved her huge boobs infront of Hinata's face. She ignored them and chugged back another mug of beer, slamming the mug down hard enough to shake the table. The common slut shied back, before wandering to go sudude some other helpless male.

"Silver-sama, you seriosly need to get laid." Itachi said, eyeing his captain. Captain Silver Eyes sat tence in his chair, eyeing his surounding with his beautifuly strange eyes. Girls flocked around their table, all to afraid to aproch. His captains eyes landed on him, the lavender-silver pools eyeing him carefully. He smirked. His captain was pretty enough to be a girl. Pity he wasnt.

"I do not need such an vile act to please me, Itachi." He said, his voice low with a womanly tint. He always loved when his Captain said his name, the way it rolled off his tounge. Now, dont get him wrong. Itachi was far from gay, it was just his Captain was an admirable person.

"We, unlike you, only need our beer." Gaara said, eyeing Itachi who sat with two woman. One under each arm. Vile things they were, they stank of purfume and sweat.

"Alert." Both Itachi and Gaara's heads shot up to listen. Gaara heard it first. The _Thud, thunk, thud, thunk, thud, thunk._ The sound of HIS steps. The one they were tracking. Boot legged jack. A pirate who was wanted amoung pirates.

A pirate who their Captain wanted dead.

So he would die. No one questions their Captain.

Silver eyes stood, his small hiegh only reaching up to their chests. Yes, he was short. But it didnt stop him when he was mad. Silver eyes was an killer. Buetal, yet gracefull.

They stood with him, trailing after him. Their captain dodjed threw the crowd with the grace of a cat.

Now, it was an understatement to say they were suprised when their captain ran into someone. No, it was more like that person thew themselves into his path. Either way, Hinata was now pressed up against some blonde mans chest.

Both males saw red. No One Touched Their Captain.

XxXXXxxXxxXX

Zeelee-Vallen: Short, quick chapter. I still need reviews! I would like to know your thoughts about this story... Where it should go.


	3. Chapter 3

Zeelee-Vallen: Heller. Hope you like! Its kinda rushed... But its an update.

Do not own Naruto.

XxxxXXxX

Hinata ground her teath together before thrusting her knee upwords right into the males crotch. He kneeled over, grasping his jewls, the thought of their target forgoten.

Blond locks of beautiful sunshine hair fell into his sea blue eyes, making her jaw hitch. No. She refused to be atracted to him. Not him. Not anyone.

Bruetaly she rose her knee up into his face. His head flew backwords. She growled and stepped back from the male, her heart skipping as he stood up, whiping blood from his split lip and now broken nose. Sunshine blond locks fell into his eyes, which were the color of the ocean on a sunny day. Beautiful.

It irked her.

"Sorry sir, I thought you were my crewmate!" The blond chucked, rubbing the back of his head, his sunlight locks bouncing slightly. Hinatas eyes trailed down his body unwillingly, taking in his exteroir. He wore a ruffled looking navy suit, the blue making his bright blue eyes look even brighter. The fitted material seamed to fit to his body perfectly, showing his tall slender form.

Hinata hated him already.

_Thud. Thunk. Thud. Thunk._ Her head perked up, as well did the Navy man. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Itachi and Gaara staring at her back. She nodded at them, and they both slipped away into the crowd without another word to the blond sunny male.

XxxxxXXxX

The man slood staring up at Silver eyes with pleading eyes. His captain and a slight grin on her lips, a line of bright red blood splatterd across her nose and cheeks from where she cut their targets chest.

The bloodied dieing man looked at Itachi and Gaara who stood behind Hinata, both much taller than Silver eyes small form.

"Help me! I beg you! I will pay you treasure beyond your imagination!" Gaara spat on the mans face, his saliva mixing with the blood. The man stared at them, the life in his eyes already fading.

"That, Is what you get for hurting so many..." Silver eyes cood to the man, before stabbing her blooded Katana threw the mans throat. She pulled her blade out, blood spraying from both newly made holes.

"You!" Three pairs of eyes shot up to look at the head of the dark alleyway. The blond man Silver eyes ran into earlyer stood their, holding a revolver held straight for the Captain. A breif moment of reconization passed threw the blonds eyes, his gun lowering slightly. "Wait..." Hinata took that moment to look at her crewmates. Itachi nodded and threw down a smoke bomb, the thick coiling screan of grey flooding around them.

Then they were gone. Their mission complete.

XxXxxXxx

Naruto stood in the allyway, staring at the dead body infront of him. His target was killed by someone other than him. How was he going to report that? That his target was killed by three others. Not just any others either. Pirates. Sure, he heard that pirates faught amoung eachother... But that silver eyed one. He looked to fragile to have done such a gory sceene. Yet, it looked like he was the head of the trio.

Then he tought back to the way the silver eyed one brutaly kneed him in the jewls, then the face! Seriosly, he had to snap his nose back into place. Being a Navy captain, hes been through worst, but it still hurt like a bitch.

He rubbed his chin, his thoughts evaporating when he relized the slight stubble. "But I just shaved!" Naruto wailed, throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

XxxxXxxXxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Still wanting to know if we shou0ld make this a cross over! If I do, I'll be putting luffy's crew and such into it :3 Along with devil-devil friuts. Imagine the possibiltys! But I want to know my readers thoughts first.


	4. Chapter 4

Zeelee-Vallen: I WILL BE STOPPING THIS STORY! Well, mostly, I might update when I get bored of my two main storys. In order to work on my skills I wanted to focis on one story... I ended up choosing two. Akatsuki highschool and Saved. I will be re-writing those seriose from the start. So thus... My otherstorys will be on hold.

Do not own Naruto.

XxXXxx

Blood. She loved it. The metalic smell as it coated her sword with its red glow. What facinated her most is, it was the what substained most life. Lifeblood.

As a pirate, its something she has grown use to spilling. But, she couldnt help but admire its beauty each time.

"Silver-sama." She looked over to Itachi, his red eyes locked on her. She always loved his eyes . Red like blood. Knowing he caught her atention, he serched her face, his beautiful blood colored irises darting around. "We will need to be getting more crewmates, if we wish to continue further..." Itachi flinched slightly when Hinata glowerd, his face going frightfully blank.

"He's right. We wont be able to fend off the Navy's new intrest in us, with just three people." Gaara flinched when their captains eyes landed on him. The pale-lavender tinted orbs penintating deep into him. He shiverd and lowerd his eyes to the deck.

There was a long silence as Hinata stood glowering at them. "Your acting like whipped puppies. Helpess and weak." Silver-Eyes spat, glaring at them when their heads shot up to glare at the captain. "The Navy may be chasing us, but we have yet to loose a battle. Or have you forgotten out of fear?" Their captain crossed his arms, glaring at them. They shifted uneasily.

"No, Captain..." Itachi mumbled, out of fear of his captain. They were strong together. That was true. But what if a fleet came after them? Even they wouldnt be able to handle it.

"... Gaara, set sail for Fire's port..." His captains cold eyes locked on the redhead, making him jump up and haistily make his way to the steer. "I have an old friend to visit." Her lips pulled up into a small smile. Suigetsu was in for a suprise.

XxxxxxxxXxXX

The blue of the sea... It remindened Hinata of that navy-mans eyes. She hated it, the thought of some. What she hated most, was her blush.

A growl vibrated threw her throat. She would have to kill him. It must be his lifeblood that atracted her. After all, she was not alowed to fall in love. She was not alowed to be a woman. Most of all... She was not alowed to le ther timid nature show threw. Not now, not ever. Being 22 and a pirate, she promised herself never to be weak. Not untill she ruled them all.

Fires country's port wasnt far off now, her old friend Suigetsu would be estatic to see her. Seven years, it wouldnt be a suprise to the strange male. The last time he saw her was when she was still training to be clan head. Suigestu was one of her family's slave, and was well trained in the art of swords. He would make a good addition to her crew.

When Hinata left her duty as a hyuuga, she freed the slaves. Slavery was a cruel indestry. One she planned on ending soon as she was strong enough. They were people just the same, they didnt derserve being treated like that.

When she left, she kept tabs on the slaves she freed, in case they ever were in trouble and in need of her help. Of course, Itachi and Gaara didnt know of it, she liked to keep it secret. Any little weakness of hers could be used against her. Thats why she hid her small acts of kind-ness to the slaves when she was still the heir. Or why she never let her kind emotions show around anyone.

She had to be rough, roudy. She had to be a pirate. No, a captain. She was responsible for her crewmates lives.

She was raised like a man, so she had to act like one. No one could ever find out the sercret she was actually female. If it did come out, what would she do? Her shy, more docile nature might start to show. Cracks would form in the walls she built around her true self. There was a new-very small crack forming in the edje from her meating with the blue-eyed navy man. She had to keep the crack from spreading.

Hinata watched as Itachi and Gaara ported the ship. Already the towns people were starting to whisper, the vast red frabric of her sails, the beautiful black wood, it was impossible to not know the blood moon. Amoung villagers they were known for protecting small helpless villages from raids against other pirates. The crew of the blood moon were strange, it was said that where ever they landed something great happend. In sometowns it was being freed from bandits, others were freedome from lords. The blood moon never followed the rules, in either the pirate world or navy. They were to harsh to be classified as navy, but to kind to be pirates. Kind might be an overexaderation. They were still crude and rough, but not like other rank pirates that ported the shores.

The whole reason why the navy left them alone for the last seven years was because they never thought of them as a threat. But lately, theyve been spotting more and more navy ships around them. It seamed like the navy was analizing them, keeping a closer eye on their actions. Never before did they have problems with the sea-dogs, but that was changing rapidly. They may be dogs, but the bloodmoon were wolves.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Soon as the ship neard the docks, Hinata took off without warning her mates. They knew were to find her, the nearest bar getting rum.

Hinata loved her rum.

XxXxxXXX

Soon as she enterd the door, the smell of ale made her mouth water. They were out of ale for weeks now, since she so stupidy forgot to stock up the last time they set port. It wasnt her fault she went on a killing rampage when she learned of bandits raping and pillaging the younge girls of the village. She always had a soft spot for maidens, so soft and delicate. Unlike her. She could never be delicate, not after the things she had been threw.

She strode over to the counter and plopped down by some red haired girl and raven haired boy. The boys face was turned away, but seeing how the red-haired girl was all over him sujested he was attractive.

The bartender eyed her warily before nodding, acspeting she wouldnt shoot him at any moment. Hinata wasnt one for using her pistol. She liked her katana better. More blood.

"Cup of rum, make it quick." From the corner of her eye she seen the raven haired boys head swivle towords her. She turned her head, looking him dead in the eyes. His endless black orbs were what she rememberd first, then his chicken but hair. She rememberd that hair now. It belong to Itachi's little brother, the one around her age. He use to always follow them around as kids, complaing to her how he wanted to join the big-kids like her. Gaara was counted as a 'big' kid becuase of his attitude. She let him join in when he was older, about 7, to their games. He became part of their trio. When she left with Gaara and Itachi, she left him at home with the Uchiha's. The Uchiha still needed an heir, of course.

The fact he was here, far away from home, could mean two things. He left home like them, or he was travling. Either could be disasterose for her if word got out. She was trying to remain inconpicouse, despite their wanted posterd that litterd the streets, no one knew of their true identedys. They were all known by their nicknames. Hinata was Captain Silver Eyes. Itachi was Raven, and Gaara Red. They were simple names born of their looks.

"You!" Sasuke stood, nocking the red-haired female to the ground. Hinata looked down to the girl, then to Sasuke, then back to the girl. Should she help her? It was only right. Standing up as well, she held a hand out to the fallen female. With a flitter of her long red lashes, the girl took her hand. Without much effort, she choised the female up. "Karin." The red-haired female looked to Sasuke, then back to Hinata. Nodding, she scamperd away.

"Long time no see, Sasu-chan." Hinata smiled, more feral than anything. Sasuke lost all his boy-ish cuteness in the past seven years. He looked more lean, manly now.

"Dont call me that, Hinata-kun." Sasuke growled, eyeing her, as if debating how to react. Hinata shugged and took a bottle of rum from the passing bar tender, who shot her a glare. She glared back, sending the man stumbling away. Good man, he knew when not to mess around.

"Why not?" Hinata's smile turned into a smirk at the boys horrified face. Taking a swig of the burning liquied, she waved him closer. He aproched without much thought. Hinata had this odd way of speaking sometimes. Luckly Sasuke knew HER well enough to know that.

After all, Sasuke was engaged to her, soon after her family desited to reveal their oldst 'sons' true identidy. Hinata was female, and he was the only one to know. She left before her family revealed anything, she also made him promise not to tell anyone.

He agreed, only for her.

He towerd over her small, slight frame. It looked almost as if she was drowining in her baggy pirate garb. But from her eyes, the looks... He now knew she was far more dangerose than she seamed. She was the Pirate captain Silver Eyes. It all made sence now, Raven was probaly his brother, and Gaara was red. He wonderd why the trio were so powerfull, they were trained by the best after all.

"Shall we elaborate more later, Sasu-chan." She drawled out Sasu-chan, taunting him. He growled as he watched her chug down the rest of the bottle. How a girl like her could drink so much, he would never know.

"As you wish." He replied darkly. He wanted to hear was his Fiance had to say, and his beloved big brother wanted. Seven years was a long time. Her serching eyes made him sigh. He knew what she was asking alerady. He wanted to know why he was here. "I am a mercenary, Hinata-kun. I disaproved of the Uchiha name, untill I find my Fiance." He smiked. Oh, her found her allright. She was standing in front of him. Not to his suprise, Hinata didnt even twitch.

"Hahahah~" She laughed lowly, the laught could easily pass for a mans. But Sasuke knew better, he could take out the womanly tint. "I want you to help me find someone." He stared at her. She thought she could just show up and order him around? Since when was the WOMAN so bosy? It was the mans job to be ruler! It didnt even faze him with her urupt change in behavor either, he was use to it. Try growing up with her, it was even worst.

"What makes you think I'll help you?" He asked, his voice monotone. He learned his monotone from the best, Itachi, Hinata, and Gaara themsleves.

Her pale lips pulled into the devils smirk itself. "No one disobeys a direct order from their CAPTAIN, Sasu-chan. Welcome abord the blood moon. Your one of us now." All the grace of the Uchiha left him as his jaw fell open.

XxXxXXXXxXxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: So... I will likely be discontinueing most of my storys. I might update everyonce in a while when I want a break from Akatsuki highschool and Saved.


	5. Chapter 5

Zeelee-Vallen: Due to an amazing reveiw, im going to update this before one of my main storys. The power of reviews! This person gave me lots of good advice. Im looking forword to forming this story. I will try add the characters and stuff you guys want. Its sometimes fun, and a challenge, Like howI added Sasuke. Lots ofn people wanted SasuXHina. Just so you know, just because their engaged doesnt mean they will end up together!

Do not own Naruto.

XxxxxxXXxxx

When Sasuke's jaw dropped, she couldnt help but smile. Such a stupid expression for an Uchiha, it was disgracefull. Perhaps she was just use to Itachi's stotic exteroir, but she couldnt help but smile.

Her smile dropped soon as she looked over his shoulder, spotting a familure silver haired male. His jaw too, was dropped.

Hinata was bored of that expression now.

"Never mind, he found us." Hinata stepped past Sasuke and headed for Suigetsu. The silver haired man picked up his jaw quickly, squaring his shoulders and nodding his head to his master.

"Suigestu." Hinata said, planing one hand over the Katana on her belt as a habbit, and letting her other arm hang limp. The loud sounds of the bar soothed her, knowing that it ment no one was paying attention to them.

"Master." Suigetsu was about to bow, but she stopped him with the arm that was limp. His purple eyes serched her face, as if asking her why.

"I told you, Im no longer your master, kid." She added on kid, even if Suigetsu was 25. She always thought of him as younger than her by his aloof, sometimes goofy personality.

"Yes, I forgot." He smiled, his pointed teath glinting in the dim light. "Why do you copme here?" He asked motioning her to sit at a table, she slid in, Suigestsu across from her.

"I came for you." Hinata said, eyeing the aproching Sasuke who finaly snapped out of his daze. His dark eyes were fumming with rage. She shugged it off and looked back to Suigestsu, who's cheeks were slightly red. She breifly wonderd why, but then brushed it off.

"Wh-" Sasuke slammed his hand down on the table, his dark eyes locked not on her, but Suigetsu. The purple eyed male glared at Sasuke. Sighing, Hinata sat back.

"It you guys wish to stare into eachother's eyes romanticly, do it on your own time." Both paires of eyes snapped to her relaxed form.

"Im not-!" Her glare shut Sasuke up instantly.

"It doesnt matter, sit your ass down or get out." Hinata said, her voice low with menace. Sasuke sat down beside Hinata, glaring at her. Aparently he didnt like being told what to do.

Well he was going to need to get use to it.

"If Silver Eyes talks, you listen, brother." Itachi slid in the booth on Hinata's other side, while Gaara hoverd behind her. Perfect timming.

"Silv-" Hinata shushed Suigetsu before he could continue.

"Suigetsu, I want you to join my crew." From beside her, Itachi sighed. She just had to choose a girly-weak looking boy. Itachi could probably snap him in half. Gaara stayed silent, knowing better then to question their captains judgement.

"But Hinata-sama.." She narrowed her eyes at the boys complaint. "Im currently a Mersenary under Sasuke-sama." Her eyes darked over to Sasuke, and she notteced him shrug.

"Hinata-kun already recrueted me." Sasuke simply stated. Itachi was about to reject, but Hinata's glare shut him up.

From behind her, Gaara mumbled some uncoherent words.

"What about Karin?" Suigetsu asked, his purple eyes darkning. Perhaps, he liked the girl?

"Yeah! What about me?" The red haired girl from earlyer slammed her hand down on the table, making the current drinks spill. And namely, a bottle of rum directly on Hinata.

Hinata stared down at her garb, now soaken wet and sticking to her front, thank goodness she bound her chest today, otherwise you would have been able to see her breats. Even then, there was two lumps that could be mistaken as pecs, because her breasts was rather large, it was impossible to hide them completly.

Then, hell broke loose.

Karin was being pushed down on the table infront of her, a dagger held to her throat. The red heads grey eyes were large, staring up at Gaara, who was the one holding her down. Gaara's green-ish blue eyes were like the sea on a stormy day, switching widly, the waves enough to break a lesser ship.

Suigetsu stood uruptly, atempting to lunge at Gaara, but Itachi was behind him in an instant, holding another dager to the silver haired boys throat. Almost bordly, Hinata glanced over to Sasuke.

"Do you have any complaints?" She asked. His black eyes narrowed at her, obviosly he was choosing his words wisely.

"She can be a good cook, she could also be used for suduction." Sasuke said, his gaze going over to the red head and lingering on her tramatized face.

Hinata's chest skipped a beat. Jealosly. Her ex fiance liked the girl? No wonder he didnt push her away when she was all over him.

Suigestu also liked her, but she didnt care nearly as much.

She sat in silence, debating. She should kill the girl. She might try suduse her Itachi and Gaara. The two probablt would never fall for it, but it could be a danger.

On the other hand, Gaara was a horrible cook. He was the current cook, and hounistly... It tasted like sand. The gruel he made, tasted exactly like grainy sand.

"Girl, how well can you cook?" Hinata asked.

"Ve-Very good!" The girl said, her voice waivering momentarily when Gaara pressed down on the dager, splitting the skin so a thin trial of beautiful red blood ozzed out. Hinata stood, reaching out and swipping the blood off her neck, making Gaara pull back.

"You may come abored, but one wrong thing... And your dead." Hinata smirked at the last part. After she said that, she leaned down and licked the dribbling blood on the girls neck, erning gasps from around the table, and a rather loud moan from the girl.

Hinata stood and crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the disrupted crew.

"Boys, bring them to the ship. Im going to need to give them a run down of the rules."

"Yes, Silver-sama." Itachi said, tucking his dagger away. Gaara merely nodded, since he wasnt much for words.

"Good, I'll be along soon as I order rum." Hinata smirked, inside laughing at the red-head girls dazed expression.

XxxxxxXX

Zeelee-Vallen: o3o Well, that was intresting.


End file.
